My Pseudo Boyfriend
by Nhame
Summary: Mikan's boyfriend just broke up with her. Now, she will make a deal with the devil that is Hotaru Imai to be her pseudo-boyfriend—the new transfer student that she hates—for a price. Will she get love or love will get her? ReverseTrap!Hotaru, AU


**My Pseudo-Boyfriend**

Mikan's boyfriend just broke up with her. Now, she will make a deal with the devil that is Hotaru Imai to be her pseudo-boyfriend—the new transfer student that she hates—for a price. Will she get love or love will get her? ReverseTrap!Hotaru, AU

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot and Keira, please support the official release!

* * *

**Chapter I**

Opening the compact make-up, you look at the small mirror and examine your face. After crying for three days straight, it takes a while for your eyes to get back in shape. You've been out of the school for about a week, three days from crying your eyes out and four days to make them un-puffy. Sighing, you put the compact back into your bag and waited patiently for Sebastian to pick you up with the limo.

You heard a honk and walked outside of the mansion. An old man at his 60's awaits for your arrival. He's 185 cm tall and his body is top-build, he wears an eyepatch on his right eye. Sebastian serves you not only as a butler; he acts as a bodyguard as well.

"Good morning, Ojousama. Are you ready to go to school?" he greeted as he took your hand.

"Yes… thank you, Sebastian." You smiled weakly, knowing full well that you're still not ready to face the world after what happened.

After making sure that you are comfortable inside the vehicle, Sebastian climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. It's only been seven days but you felt like it was forever, like you're never gonna get over it. Natsume said that he and you were finish; nothing can change his mind anymore. You tried to put that into your head, but you're actually hoping that he will forgive you for something that you did. But what did you actually do to make him that angry?

Natsume was just overly-protective and overly-jealous, mostly the jealous part. And this time, you didn't know what you did wrong. It was always your fault, never his. As if, you are the one who have personally issues and anti-social. Thinking back at what happened, the break-up moment and the watchful eyes of the entire school, your eyes started to swell. It was the most embarrassing moment of your life, much more embarrassing than the time Natsume saw your panties back when you were kids.

But even with everything that happened, you want to kiss and make up. However, this time, it's Natsume's turn to ask for forgiveness. It's not fair that you're always the one to chase him around, and knowing Natsume, making him jealous is easy. But you need someone to make him jealous. Your trail of thought was halted when the limo suddenly stopped. The LCD television in front of you turned on, revealing Sebastian.

"Sebastian, what's going on? Why did we stop?" You asked, cursing under your breath.

"I apologize, Ojousama. But it seems like I hit someone." The man on the LCD said in a very calm manner.

"What?"

You opened the door and stepped out, running to see what just happened. Reaching the front of the limo, Sebastian was already there, he's staring at something. You followed his gaze and saw a person lying on the pavement. Panic runs through you and rushed to the person.

"Oh god… Sebastian, call an ambulance!"

The man just stared at you for a moment and then walks off, shrugging.

"Sebastian, what are you doing? Hit-and-run is morbid!"

"Do not worry, Ojousama. That person is unharmed, only unconscious. I'll be on the limo if you need me." Sebastian waves at you and got in the limo. You stared at the person in your arms and examine their features. Milky-white skin, dark hair reaching the nape of their slender and pale neck, long eyelashes and an androgynous face. The person is wearing a black hooded-shirt and skin-tight jeans.

'_An angel…' _was what you said in your mind after examining the person.

"Ugh…"

"Ah! Thank goodness, you're awake! I thought of dropping you on a nearby hospi—"

A loud smack of skin to skin contact and the pain on your cheek stopped you from talking.

"Don't touch me all over with your dirty hands… Your face is too close. Can you go away?" a monotonous voice came into your ears. Did he just do what you think he did?

"Y-you slapped me?" You held your throbbing cheek, no man has laid their hands on you, not even Natsume and this guy just did because you were too close?

"Why, of course. How should I know, you might be lusting for my gorgeous body." He said, sitting up.

"I was not! And what the heck is that?" you yelled and pointed at his shirt, something is poking out of it. Has he had no manner? Practically calling you a pervert and showing his…

"Oh, there you are… I was looking all over for you." He said and pulled out something from his shirt. You covered your eyes, thinking that he's an exhibitionist or something but you heard a faint bark, you peeked in between your slender fingers and saw a cute little puppy.

That's not all; you were also amazed at his smile. It was pure and boyish, something that you don't see in Natsume. His facial expression back then was stoic and nonchalant but now, it's totally different.

'_Could it be that he was saving his dog from being run over by my car? That's so nice and heroic!'_

"Now, then… Open up, you little mutt." He nonchalantly said as he forced to open the puppy's mouth.

"What are you doing?" you shouted and bashed him on the head, taking the puppy into your arms as he covered the lump on his head with his hands.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Bashing someone on the head like that,"

"ANIMAL CRUELTY IS PROHIBITED!"

"Fine, just give me my pay check and the stupid mutt is yours." He said, stretching his hand in your direction. You looked and him quizzically then looked at the puppy. On its mouth was a brown paper. You took it from the puppy and handed him the drool covered envelope. He took it and peeked inside, and he smiled once again. But this time, his smile was different; unlike the first one, it showed utter bliss.

"Well, see ya." He stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait! What about the puppy?" You called out, trying to get his attention.

He looked over his shoulder and walked back, crouching down in front of you. Holding his chin, he looks at the puppy for a second then stared at you. Sitting on your calves, you fidget at his stare. Amethyst orbs staring at your soul and you can't help but feel worried for he might be reading your thoughts. As the silence grows, your heart beat became faster.

"Hey…" he let out in a breathy voice, almost like a whisper. It made you heart jumped for a second, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you think dog meat tastes good?"

And with that, your hand turns into a fist and launch itself to its target which is his face. However, he caught it before it landed and he brushed it off to the side. When he did, you can clearly see that he was smirking at you.

"Hey now, that wasn't very nice. I was just asking you a question." He smiles momentarily.

There it is again, the pure and innocent smile. But now, you are convinced that nothing is innocent about this guy. He's cruel and sadistic but God decided to give him such a beautiful face. He's not an angel, but the devil himself. A wolf in sheep's clothing. You wanted to argue but remembering the time, you're really late for school and Math is for first period.

"You're not gonna get this puppy, goodbye!" running back and riding the vehicle, you ordered Sebastian to drive as fast as possible.

As you left, the boy stared at the direction where the vehicle disappeared in just a matter of seconds. Smirking to himself and said: "Looks like school will be much more interesting." And walked to he's own direction.

* * *

You thought first period will take forever. It was Math for first period and Jinno-sensei gave you a thirty pages report paper on something about Addition. You weren't actually listening because you were too busy thinking about your "Make Natsume Jealous" plan, writing names of legit bachelors to make him jealous with.

You looked at the piece of paper on your desk. Names of your small circle of male friends are written on it. There are only four of them but at least you have some choices to pick from. You examine them one by one and try to think out who will be perfect among all of them. First up was Iincho, the Class Representative. You're good friends with him but it's quite a shame that you don't even know his name and the fact that you actually thought that "Iincho" is his given name. His family background, like most of the students of Alice Gakuen, is wealthy and came in a long line of doctors. His athletic abilities might be questionable but he'll manage.

However, you crossed his name. Somehow, you know that he'll refuse—no, he will totally reject the idea. He doesn't want to get in Natsume Hyuuga's way. Considering the fact that Natsume was not only smart but also very powerful

The Hyuuga's and the Sakura's have been contributing to Alice Gakuen for generations; they are the most powerful family in the entire campus. So, if there is any family that can rival the Hyuuga's in terms of wealth and power within the academy, it will only be the Sakura's and no one else.

Next on the list is Kokoro Yome, the boy who smiles all day long. Kokoro is cheerful and athletic; he's a Track and Field member. Of course, he came from a family of athletic people. He may not look like it, but he's really smart. Not as smart as Natsume but his one of the topnotchers in their class, some said that he can read minds. You crossed his name as well. Kokoro's a great guy but you don't think that his boyfriend material and without that element, how will you make Natsume jealous?

You crossed out another name. Kitsuneme is the guy who belongs to Natsume's class and he's a good friend of Kokoro. He and Kokoro are like twins, they're always together and pulling pranks around the campus. He seems like a good guy but you don't know him personally. Now you asked yourself of why even putting him on the list.

You stared at the paper; only one name is not crossed out. Ruka Nogi is a good friend of Natsume. He's kind and caring and unlike Natsume, he is very calm and doesn't usually get angry at you. Even after you started the cute pet name "Ruka-pyon", now the entire school calls him that, minus Natsume.

You crossed his name as well, knowing full well that Ruka is in love with you. You're not _that_ dense like most people think you are. You can't remember when it happened but you know that he do loves you more than just friends; maybe it was back when you were kids. During Kindergarten? Grade school? Middle school? You don't know when this love started, you just know he is, in love with you and that's it. And you'd never take advantage of his feelings; you'll just end up hurting him more than you do now.

Folding your arms atop your desk, you leaned forward and rest your head on your folded arms as you crumpled the piece of paper on your right hand. So much for the "Make Natsume Jealous" plan, you can't even pick someone perfect for the job. You sighed and think about what it's like to have a life without Natsume by your side.

The door on the front slides open revealing a man with blonde hair barely passed his shoulders, he walked in front of the class and stands behind the podium. Narumi-sensei is your homeroom teacher, he also teacher Japanese. And considering that your parents aren't always at home, he acts like a parenting guardian to you.

"Guess what, class! We're having a new transfer student!" he exclaimed and smiles brightly.

"And get this, the new transfer student is a full scholar! He has a below middleclass status in life, he's practically a living legend at this school!" he smiles even more.

"Narumi-sensei, does that mean that he rode a **public** transportation before?" a boy raised his right hand and asked. And with that, questions are being thrown here and there.

"How can he live without **Air conditioning**?"

"Did he ever drink an **instant coffee**?"

"Oh god, not the **instant coffee**!"

"**THE LEGENDARY INSTANT COFFEE!**"

Being in a school of wealthy people, commoners are very rare, it's like their endangered or something. They can only get into the school by taking the scholarship test which was so hard that the only person you know who got a full scholarship Natsume Hyuuga himself. Of course, the Hyuuga's are filthy stinking rich but Natsume likes earning things his way. And the whole scholarship thing was only a secret that you, Ruka and Natsume are the only ones who knows about it, plus the board of directors.

"Okay, guys. Enough with the questions and let's welcome him already." Narumi-sensei said, trying to calm the question frenzy class. Once the questions died down, Narumi-sensei ordered the person who was just behind the sliding door to come in. Now that you thing about it, if he was just behind the door, he might have—no, he did hear about your classmates' random questions that was meant to be for him. You pitied the new transfer student; he might be scared for life on how aggressive rich people are towards them in terms of verbal questioning.

If it was you who was in his shoes, you might have run away home after what you just heard. What's the big deal about **instant coffee**? Sebastian drinks it every morning!

The door slides open once again, revealing someone who wears a Gakuran. The male student uniform in Alice Gakuen is composed of a white polo, black blazer with cuffs, blue necktie and blue-checkered slacks for the pants. Same as for the girls, the only difference is the red ribbon and the red-checked skirt. However, this person is wearing a Gakuran. Does that mean that he can't afford the school uniform and wore his old ones?

He stopped walking and stood in front of the class, next to Narumi-sensei. Most of the girls and some of the guys stared at him in awe. Milky-white skin, dark hair reaching the nape of his slender and pale neck, long eyelashes and that androgynous face. You gasped and stood up, looking at the familiar Amethyst eyed boy from this morning. Upon standing, you caught his attention as he looked at you. He may not look like it because his face doesn't show much emotion, but his eyes that look tired seem to grow a few milliliters. Amethyst meets Amber, and something just clicked inside your head.

He's the one that you need. With his looks and attitude, Natsume will go green with envy.

"Aa.." he started as Narumi-sensei starts to write his name on the board.

"I'm Hotaru Imai; it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**To be continued… Y/N?  


* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay, this is my first fic about Alice Academy. I won't say that you should go easy on me 'cause that's so cliché. Instead, please unleash your hatred towards my editor 'cause she is the one responsible for my Typo/Grammar/Etc., please, _please _get angry at her with undying passion.

Beta/Editor: Keirajoy (P.S. I know her personally, IRL)

Thank you for reading and please do review if you want this story to continue, have a nice day~!

_—Nhame_


End file.
